Boy In Luv!
by Fanfan19
Summary: Cuma cerita Jimin yang suka banget sama sosok Min Yoongi yang bohay, manis komplikasi dan sudah buat dia jadi seorang gay, "Pokoknya Yoongi hyung harus tanggung jawab!" / BXB! Yaoi! DLDR! MinYoon! Top Jimin!


Laki-laki berprawakan maskulin dengan badan tegap serta wajah yang tegas kini sedang melakukan pendinginan setelah melatih otot-ototnya ditempat biasa dimana kebanyakan orang berolahraga, biasa disebut 'GYM'. Ia merenggangkan otot-otot pada tubuhnya. Semua wanita-wanita cantik melihat kearahnya, dia benar-benar tampan, badannya atletis dan auranya sangat seksi.

"Park Jimin!" teriak salah satu temannya yang tidak kalah pula tampannya. Tetapi memiliki sifat yang berbanding jauh dengan Jimin. Jimin biasa menyebutnya..

"Alien!- bisakah kau tidak menggangguku disaat aku nge-gym?" Jimin menatap Taehyung geram. Oh man. Bayangkan saja, Jimin sedang asik-asiknya tebar pesona menunjukan otot-ototnya dan menyingkap rambutnya dengan gaya yang seksi hampir membuat semua gadis hampir terjatuh pingsan.

"Kau itu niat awalnya bukan nge-gym tapi nyari cewek seksi buat santapanmu." Ujar sahabatnya Taehyung sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Gapapa cari cewe seksi daripada kamu seorang _gay_." Ucap Jimin dengan nada ketus membuat Taehyung menghela nafasnya dengan sabar.

"Oke. Terserah." Taehyung memutar badannya malas. _Hell_ , bayangkan bagaimana rasanya sahabatmu sendiri berulang kali membuka aib mu didepan umum? Tapi Taehyung menganggap hal tersebut memang benar. Dia.. menyukai laki-laki berparas manis dibandingkan dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki dua melon besar.

"Yak! Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, sedikit-sedikit marah." Jimin dengan cepat meraih tasnya dan lari menyusul Taehyung yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Namun langkah Taehyung berhenti seketika ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan sayu, dengan seseorang yang entah itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan, kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya berwarna _blonde,_ memakai kaos berwarna biru cerah dan mengunakan jacket. Ia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang, ia duduk ditempat penungguan dengan sebotol air dingin yang digenggamnya.

.

Jimin menatap Taehyung bingung, ia membawa pandangannya kearah kemana Taehyung memandang. Jimin juga terhanyut dalam beberapa detik menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk, orang yang sama dengan Taehyung pandang.

' _Cantik sekali'_ ujar Jimin dalam hati.

"Tae. Kau menyukai dia?" tanya Jimin sambil menunjuk kearah orang tersebut.

"T-tidak juga, tapi dia manis sekali kan? Dia itu seorang _namja_." Jimin memekik kaget ketika Taehyung membawa alam sadarnya kembali, Jimin daritadi berpikir jika orang tersebut seorang _yeoja,_ ia memandang kearah dada orang tersebut.

 _'benar sangat rata_ ' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menghela nafasnya. Karena dia seorang _namja_ , sudah pasti Jimin akan mendatanginya untuk meminta berkenalan dan meminta nomor ponselnya untuk sahabatnya, Taehyung.

Baru Jimin maju selangkah, Taehyung telah lebih dulu menahannya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tenang. Aku akan membantumu kawan." Ucap Jimin dengan seringaian. Dengan gaya yang _sok manly_ ia mendatangi sosok _namja_ pucat nan manis tersebut.

.

"Hay." Sapa Jimin.

"hm?" tanyanya dengan mendongakan wajahnya sedikit untuk menatap Jimin.

Jimin _Heart strooke_ bung. Bagaimana seorang pria berwajah manis, imut, menggoda, menggetarkan hati Jimin. Seketika pandangan Jimin jatuh pada kedua kelopak mata sayu coklat yang indah, lalu turun kehidung mungilnya, ke bibir berwarna _pink_ alami yang mengundangnya untuk dilumati dengan halus dan jatuh pada kedadanya. Masih berharap bahwa dia seorang _yeoja_ tetapi harapannya terpecah sia-sia.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Seketika Jimin mengembalikan alam sadarnya, dan menatap kearah namja tersebut.

"Tidak." Ucap Jimin dengan senyuman khasnya. "Lalu kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sayu tapi tajam membuat Jimin terkaku ditempat.

"A-aku hanya ingin berkenalan. Namaku Park Jimin." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya. Namja dihadapannya ini kini hanya menatap uluran tangan tersebut dengan bingung.

"Suga." Balasnya singkat sambil membalas uluran tangan tersebut dengan cepat, lalu melepasnya dengan cepat. "Wah Suga artinya gula, orangtuamu sangat pintar menamakanmu 'gula' karena kau benar-benar manis" namun pujian Jimin hanya dibalas dengan acuhan dari namja yang bernama Suga tersebut.

"Apa kau biasa nge- _gym_ disini?" tanya Jimin dengan senyuman mempesonanya lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. "Lalu kau kemari untuk apa?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Menemani seseorang." _Hell,_ baru kali ini Jimin dijawab sesingkat ini oleh seseorang, biasanya jika Jimin mendekati seseorang baik wanita maupun lelaki, maka ia akan terjerat oleh pesonanya lalu akan menjawab panjang lebar dengan kegugupan maksimum. Tapi kali ini namja manis dihadapannya hanya menjawab singkat dan tidak memandang wajahnya sedikitpun.

"Siapa?" tanya Jimin. Kali ini Suga menatapnya dengan malas.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Mengapa kau sangat berisik." Ucapnya tajam.

"Yoongi!" teriak seorang pria tampan dari jauh yang terlihat sedang jalan kearahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Suga dengan tatapan malasnya kearah laki-laki tersebut. "Aku sudah selesai! _Kajja_!" ajak orang tersebut. Namun ia terhenti ketika menatap Jimin.

"Ini kekasihmu Yoon?" tanya orang tersebut. "Kau sakit, Namjoon?" tanyanya ketus.

"Dia itu laki-laki dan aku laki-laki, apa kita terlihat normal jika kita berpacaran. _Hollyfreak_ Joon, jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu. Aku normal." Sambungnya. Lalu ia berdiri dan melempar botol berisi air dingin tersebut kearah Namjoon.

"Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal." Ucapnya terakhir. Jimin hanya terdiam, ia terpesona bung. Entah mengapa saat Suga berdiri ia melihat kakinya terlihat kecil dan ia bertubuh mungil. Perasaan ingin merengkuhnya sangat tinggi untuk Jimin.

.

"Bung katakan sesuatu, apa yang tadi kau obrolkan dengannya?" paksa Taehyung. Ia jengah dengan Jimin yang terus-terusan terdiam disepanjang jalan.

"Dia bilang padaku namanya Suga, tapi laki-laki berbibir tebal tadi memanggilnya Yoongi. Ia terlihat galak dan dingin, dan dia sepertinya... normal." Ucapnya final. Membuat Taehyung menghela nafasnya.

"Nama dia itu Yoongi. Aku sudah berkenalan dengannya. Namjoon itu adalah kakak iparnya. Yoongi berbohong dia itu sama sepertiku. Dia itu ada diposisi _bottom_." jelas Taehyung

"Apa itu _bottom_?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Posisi dibawah saat kami diranjang." Jawaban Taehyung membuat pipi Jimin memanas, dengan anehnya Jimin tersenyum malu.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku hanya sedikit aneh mendengar hal tersebut." Jimin terkekeh.

"Bodoh. Tapi, aku rasa aku memang tidak akan mendapatkannya. Banyak orang bilang dia itu tipe yang misterius. Gosip mengatakan jika ia menyukai laki-laki yang..." Taehyung mendekati Jimin dan berbisik pelan kearahnya.

"...mesum." seketika pipi Jimin tambah memanas. Oh bung, Jimin ini seorang yang mesum. Berapa kali komputernya rusak karena terkena virus dari video 18+ yang didownloadnya? Tapi Jimin belum pernah mendownload ataupun menonton hubungan tentang Yaoi.

"Be-benarkah?" Taehyung yang menyadari Jimin terguguppun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Silahkan coba saja. Aku jujur saja bukan pria semesum itu makanya aku terkesan tidak pantas untuk memperjuangkannya." Ujar Taehyung.

"Tapi aku normal sialan." Marah Jimin.

"Kan aku bilang coba saja dulu. Siapa tahu karena dia kau belok." Ucap Taehyung.

..

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya. Ia menatap kearah langit-langit. Wajah Yoongi atau Suga atau apalah itu terus terbayang-bayang. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bangkit dan menatap kearah komputernya.

"Haruskah aku mencoba?" ucapnya dengan seringaian.

.

"Aigoo banyak sekali. Woahhh... menjijikan! Emm tapi-" Tapi sukses buat Jimin menegang karena video tersebut. Video yang menunjukan 2 namja yang sedang menyatu.

" _Shit._ Kenapa aku malah terbayang si Yoongi itu objeknya?" geram Jimin sambil mengucak surai hitamnya dan segera mematikan komputernya.

"Tidak boleh aku masih harus menjadi namja normal diantara teman-temanku yang abnormal."

.\\.

Tbc

.

Annyeong Chingguu!

 **bawain fanfic baru dari wattpad**

Semoga semua suka sama ceritanya!

 **RNR Jusseyoo~**


End file.
